


"No grenades."

by AriRashkae



Series: Red vs Blue Bingo War 2017 [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Image Entry, RvB Bingo War 2017, Team: Medic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/pseuds/AriRashkae
Summary: For the Team Medic square "Freelancer Fun Times"





	"No grenades."

 

1st Panel: York talking to Carolina as she chooses her weapons

> York: How many weapons you plan on bringing? You only got the two arms.
> 
> Carolina: I just get excitable as to choice- like to have my options open.

2nd Panel: Carolina examining a pistol

> York: I don’t plan on any shooting taking place during this job.
> 
> Carolina: Well, what you plan and what takes place ain’t ever exactly been similar.
> 
> York: No grenades.

3rd Panel: OK, did you really expect Carolina to not grab grenades?

Poor York. He finally gets the chance to lead a mission and no one listens to him. 

Quote from [“Serenity” (2005)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FZnwEatEZek0%3Ft%3D1m41s&t=Y2ZlNWI1ODMwZTRlOWI2MDExYmRlZTNhMDFjYmIwZjAzNGM1NzA0Myw2Q2tSbm9yZw%3D%3D&b=t%3AFaPMssL6db8KurKv7pRaCw&p=http%3A%2F%2Farirashkae.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159462702171%2Fteam-medic-square-freelancer-fun-times-1st&m=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [](http://arirashkae.tumblr.com/post/159462702171/team-medic-square-freelancer-fun-times-1st)


End file.
